Gentleman
"Gentleman" by PSY ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]], ''Just Dance Wii U'' and'' Just Dance Now.'' Dancer ''Classic'' The dancer switches between two different outfits: *The first one is wearing blue spandex shorts, a blue sleeveless vest, a pair of black shoes and a black hat. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses and cyan socks. *The second wears a striped blue and red coat, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of black sneakers. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses. His hair is very short. ''Sweat '' '' The Sweat dancer has her black hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears a purple cheerleader outfit with a golden 8, very short purple pants with golden highlights, a blue bangle on her left hand, a pair of light blue socks and a pair of pink sneakers. She holds a pink pompom throughout the routine. Background The background are real life backgrounds that change. Scenes include the Eiffel Tower with tourists, an underpass and street views. Battle ''Gentleman has a battle against'' Fine China. For the battle click here. Gold Moves Classic There are 4' Gold Moves for the Classic routine, all of which are the same.It is done in 2 parts; at the beginning of the chorus, on the line "Mother father gentleman.", and at the end of the first chorus.: '''All: Straighten an invisible tie. GentlemanGM.png|All Gold Moves Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves for the Sweat routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Hit the air with your fist. Gold Move 3: '''Put your hand up. GentlemanSweatGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 GentlemanSweatGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves''' in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 & 3: 'Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from [[Disturbia|''Disturbia]]) '''Gold Move 2: Point to the screen and spin your hips. (Done with the dancer from ''It's You'') Gold Move 4: 'Put your hands out. (Done with the dancer from We No Speak Americano) DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 Its you gold move.png|Gold Move 2 Americanogm.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup ''Gentleman ''has a Mashup available on Just Dance 2014. Dancers ''(No Repeats) *'''Gentleman (JD2014) *Idealistic (JD2) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Forget You (JD3) *Starships (JD2014) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *It's You (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *The Power (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) Battle Gentleman ''has a battle against Fine China. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Gentleman ''appears in the following Mashups: ''Classic *'Gentleman' *Fine China * I Love It (Best Of JD2014) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) ''Sweat'' *Candy *It's You *Blurred Lines *Moskau *Follow The Leader * Best Song Ever' (Fitness)' * Papaoutai '(Ultra Violet) ' Captions Both versions of Gentleman ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Men Exclusive * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You (JD2014)/ Dance Like a Fool (JD2015) * Stupid Balance Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Cheerleader's Storm * Cheerleading * Enjoy And Slide * Follow The Rhythm * Happy Cheerleader * Pom Pom Run * Pom Pom Swing * Running Cheerleader Trivia *Some of the original dance moves by PSY for this song aren't used. The reason for this is because in the original choreography, the arms stay still most of the time which means the moves wouldn't be accounted for on consoles besides the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Kinect, which wouldn't be good for scoring. Despite this change, the in-game choreography looks similar nonetheless. *The words "Da*n" and "Freaking" are all censored. Also the word "Wet" at "Gonna make you wet" is replaced with "sweat," making "Gonna make you sweat" said more than twice. ** When the word "Da*n" is censored, it sounds like PSY said "young" or "you." *This song has a pictogram error, with the pictogram at 2:19 has been reversed. (See video at the bottom of the page.) *This song is the first one to have live-action backgrounds; it is followed by Happy. *Near 3:04 the unknown disco ball head dancer appears. *This is the second Korean song introduced in the game, the first was "Gangnam Style" which is a DLC in every game starting from Just Dance 4. *Based on an early screenshot, there is a picture of the 1st dancer, doing the dance. It is not shown in the official choreography, making it a Beta element. *There is a lyric error in the mash-up during the Beauty and a Beat dancer. The line says "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a" instead of "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm a." * The sweat version of the song might use the pom pom from the backup dancers from Hot For Me. * The party master mode includes a minor appearance of the unknown disco ball headed dancer. * The sweat dancer is Laura Ferretti. * In You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'s Mashup, the classic dancer appears twice in a row. This is the second such occurrence in the series. It was preceded by (I've Had) The Time Of My Life's Mashup, with The Power. Gallery Gentlemansweat.jpg|Sweat discoheadball.jpg|Disco Ball Headed Dancer on Classic Mode gentlemanwins.png|Battle Mode Gentlemancoach.jpg|Coach Gentlemanavatar.png|Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 140.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar gentlemanjustdance2014.jpg|Gentleman Gentleman Sweat.jpg|Sweat SJOP41 6b4bc1fc 14.png|Mashup g.png|The Pictograms Gentleman-0.png|On the Just Dance Wii U menu Screenshot 2014-09-26-14-55-25-1.png 021028.jpg Videos File:V File:Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412441780 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412441743 File:Just_dance_now_Gentleman_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with battles Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pictograms error Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with glitches Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now